Fangirl Untold
by thatoneanimegirl
Summary: First off all I do not own Fangirl I am writing off of Rainbow Rowells book. Secondly, this story takes place after Summer break and it's Cath's sophomore year at college. Ready for a fresh change, it seems Cath's ghosts haven't gone away completely. Worried she hopes Levi can be just as accepting of her new fanfiction as she is. It is a new year after all.


To her surprise the door was already ajar. Last she remembered, Reagan said she wouldn't show until tomorrow. Cath came back early for that very reason so she could spend a few hours together with Levi later that night. Hands full with a basket of laundry a thought suddenly just occurred to her.

Kicking the door in just like Reagan she notices a girl sitting on her mattress. "Uh, I think you have the wrong room." She tried emphatically.

It was as if Cath didn't say anything at all or even existed for that matter. The girl just stared straight through her. Growing impatient, Cath set her basket down and took a good look at who this intruder was.

She looked like a freshman with her short red skirt and skimpy white top accompanied by black wedges that seemed to squeeze her feet uncomfortably. She was the definition of plastic. Nothing was out of place not even her auburn hair, not a single strand.

Cath's patience was starting to wear out. "Okay, can you either explain yourself or leave? Now." This is not what she wanted to come home too after driving back from Omaha. She missed Levi since the last time they saw each other was a month ago when she said goodbye to him at the airport. His mom planned a last minute trip to Seattle which included everyone. Which meant Levi.

"I'm guessing your Cath?"

"Yes. And who are you?" Cath questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Brandye, your new competition. See I heard from Professor Piper that you are a promising student and I simply want to be better. I came here to introduce myself and let you know that if you want to win against me, you better step up you game." Before Cath could even react Brandye walked out of the room leaving behind a trail of confusion.

Just as she popped out, Wren came in and stopped in her tracks. Judging from her look she could definitely see that Cath wasn't okay.

"Are you alright? You look like hell." Leading her to the bed, Cath looked toward Wren hoping that she could make sense of what happened. After telling her everything her sister looked angrier rather than confused. But she didn't comment and instead suggested that go eat in the cafeteria before Levi got off of work.

By the time we ordered and sat down Wren was already going over for the tenth time what our schedules for this year was. Ever since her scare a while back, she has been closer than ever. It's not that I didn't like it and the routines that came with it, but even I needed breaks sometimes.

"Okay so I have Chem. In the morning with Cosmetology right before lunch. What about you?"

"Uhm, I have English Comp. And I'm trying a new class this year. Levi said that I'll enjoy as much as he did his Sophmore year. Or that's what I think he said."

Lately Cath has been getting lost in Levi whenever he was around. It was as though nobody else existed. Just the two of them, perfect, on his couch and no where else to go. The closet thing to intimacy this Summer was taking both of our shirts off and touching. However it didn't last very long since one of his roommates decided to walk in on them. After that Cath was sure all she would ever wear again was turtle necks and gloves.

"Hello, Earth to Cath."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Cath smiled sheepishly. This wasn't the first time that has happened when she hangs out with people.

Wren eyed her curiously, acting as though she had no idea what happened. But Cath has a feeling somewhere deep down in her twin that she knew what Cath was thinking about.

No longer amused by trying to figure her out Wren reminds Cath what they were talking about and asks "So what class did Levi say that you would _enjoy _so much." Her dry humor didn't get much farther than that.

"Video Production."

"What? Yuck, that's a class full of nerds Cath. What are you even going to apply Video Production to in your life? It's not like your the social butterfly." Her nose wrinkled at the thought of being in a room full of AV Techs and all the other nerds she avoided throughout high school.

Cath tensed at the word nerd and felt betrayed by her sister. "They aren't any different from me. Just because _Carry On _is over doesn't mean that I stopped being me." Angrily she took a bite of her sandwich and kept looking at the floor.

Cath didn't know whether Wren noticed the tension or not, but either way she kept plowing through talking. First about her and Alejando and how they were doing. Few fights here and there, but otherwise just a normal relationship.

"Hey, by the way, dad said I don't have to visit every weekend now. Just every other weekend. And I was wondering if you would want to come with me? I'm so bored there alone. I mean of course there's dad, but...but it's not the same you know?" She tried a small smile to appeal to my softer side. Cath slightly cocked her head to the side and gave it some thought.

"Sure. Dad could always use a cook in the house since the both of you would burn the place down." She teased, but something behind her words rang true. Without her family Cath would feel so alone and devastated.

"Damn, hey I gotta go," Cath said as she hurried to retrieve all of her items, "I wasn't watching the time. Levi should be at the dorm room any minute now."

Before Wren could tell her to wait so they could walk together, Cath was already out of the room. It's been so long since she has seen Levi. Just thinking about him made Cath anxious. Turning the corner she saw the roses before she actually saw him.

There he was, standing in front of her dorm room still in his Starbucks outfit with a coffee and a dozen roses. His face lit up the moment our eyes met and I couldn't help, but smile. Meeting each other half way Cath let everything fall to the floor as so did Levi and the next thing she knew Cath was in his arms. He still smelled like coffee, but she didn't care. Levi was finally back.

"Hey sweetheart." Those words made her melt in his arms, usually she found them quite annoying, but today nothing can ruin her mood. Pulling back for a moment Cath looks at Levi and smiles once again feeling like a fool.

"I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you twice as much."

"I don't think that's possible." She teased.

It wasn't until a wind blew in behind her that she realized they were still in the hallway. Motioning for them to go into her room, Levi grabbed her bags as he handed her the coffee and roses. Hazelnut, her favorite.

Inside the room Levi flops himself on her unmade mattress meanwhile kicking off his shoes and letting out a big yawn. Patting the spot right next to him, Cath takes the invite and settles herself against him. His arm automatically wrapped around her waist and she snuggled even closer if that was even possible.

"Cather, I don't know if I can go one more day without seeing you. You drive me crazy you know?" As he said crazy, he also took her chin lifting it slightly so she was looking towards his face. Desire burned in her heart, but no matter how much she wanted the fear was still in her mind. Instead of kissing him, she took out her phone and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to read to you?"

Smiling broadly he nodded as he relaxed even further and closed his eyes. Absently minded he kissed her hair, then her forehead and nose then her mouth. He would've continued to go farther, but Cath sat up slightly and started playing with her sleeve.

"Uh just to let you know it's not _Carry On. _I started writing another fanfiction." Biting her lip, she felt horrible not telling him sooner that she started something new. After she had finished Gemma Leslie finally book, she mourned the ending for quite some time. But being about a month apart and busy with her new infatuation she didn't have much time to let him know ahead of time.

Sitting up slightly resting on his elbows he gave her a questioning look. "What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I...I don't know." She grasped for words. She really doesn't know it was as if telling Levi would be silly even childish. Even Wren eventually told her to move on and she didn't particularly mean writing more fanfiction.

"Do we really need to talk about this right now? Can't I just read and we can both relax. The last thing I want right now is for us to have an argument when we haven't seen each other for so long." She whimpered and whined. Now she seriously sounded like a child.

"Who said anything about arguing?" His voice reflected his hurt and Cath knew it was her fault. The guilt was finally eating away at her since she justified herself all month of why she hasn't told Levi yet.

"I'm not. We're not. It's just, I don't know, it didn't seem like a big deal to talk about." Casting her eyes toward her sleeve she focused on a loose string.

Taking her hands in his Levi lifted them up so her eyes had to follow. That's when Cath couldn't hold it in any longer and she started crying. Eyebrows knitted together confused, Levi still embraced her in a hug and started petting her hair. "It's okay. Shhh." He said over and over again to her until her sobs were caught in her throat and she was silent.

Wiping away the tears Cath felt like crap. Getting off the bed she went over to her laptop turning on Pandora. Eminem came on rapping away how he was the real silm shady and Cath started jumping all over. Infused with the sudden positive energy Levi got up too and joined her in her Emergency Dance Party. Now both of them are jumping on the bed singing horribly and all the while laughing until they couldn't breathe.

After a while the music stopped and they were laying on the bed breathless. Once again Cath cuddled up to Levi and he held her the same.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner." She apologized and hoped for the best.

"So that means you still like me?" He teased.

Cath giggled and knew exactly what to say. "Yes I still like you Levi."

She could feel his smile even though both of their eyes were closed. "Say it again."

"I really like you. Levi."

"Again."

"I really..."

"Hey Cather, sorry for interrupting, but something just crossed my mind. If your not writing _Carry On_ anymore, then what is your new fanfiction about?"

Smiling she replied, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Hmmmm. Yes."

"Twilight." She whispered.

They both cracked up laughing and didn't stop for a good solid three minutes. At the end of it all though they fell asleep before they knew it. Both with smiled on their faces and everything right in the world.


End file.
